Strange Places, Friendly Faces
Strange Places, Friendly Faces 'is the fourth episode of the first season. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. It was uploaded to YouTube on August 7th, 2018. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis A nervous engine on the railway prompts Molly to look for help and take action. Diesel 10 begins his master plan. Plot Thomas puffs around the yard, shunting trucks into their proper places as he fills in for Diesel, who is still at the works. James arrives, and orders Thomas to fetch his coaches. Thomas agrees to, but teases him in the process. James gets fed up and heads to Knapford. Thomas shunts the coaches after him, saying hello to Emily along the way. She says it back, then notices a goods train in Thomas' way. She tries to warn him, but it's too late... Thomas runs straight into it. Emily, along with Edward and BoCo, arrive to help clean up the wreckage. Thomas complains that it's too much work, and BoCo suggests renting another engine to help out while Diesel is still gone. Emily takes Thomas away to the works,while Edward takes Sir Topham Hatt back to his office. One week later, Thomas returns to the yard to see Toby, along with two new engines, Lady and Arthur. He greets them warmly. Lady quickly rushes off to start work, so Thomas and Toby try talking to Arthur, asking him where he's from. But, Arthur gets nervous and quickly puffs away after Lady, leaving the two engines very confused. Later, Arthur prepares a goods train for Molly. They introduce themselves to each other, and Molly notices he looks worried. After some coaxing, Arthur reveals why: he's going to be scrapped when he leaves Sodor. Molly is horrified, and offers to talk to Sir Topham Hatt, but Arthur frantically declines, saying he'd just send him back sooner. Once Arthur puffs sadly away, Molly wonders what else she could do for him. She then couples up to her train, and leaves the yard, still thinking. That night, Henry waits at Knapford Docks with The Flying Kipper. Rosie pulls up alongside him to let him know that his train is ready to go, and to wish him luck on his journey. Henry reassures her that everything will be just fine, and departs. Henry is enjoying the nighttime scenery, until he spots some faulty points up ahead, and tries to stop. He fails to notice a diesel come out from a shadowy siding as he derails. The diesel tells Diesel 10 that "they got him". Diesel 10 praises him, then orders him to load Henry onto a flatbed, and fast, because they have to be gone by sunrise. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Toby * Emily * Rosie * Arthur * Molly * Diesel 10 * Bert * BoCo * Charles Topham Hatt * Lady * Percy ''(No Lines) * Cranky (No Lines) Locations * Knapford Yards * Knapford Docks * The Main Line Deaths * None Soundtracks * Kevin MacLeod - "Carefree" * The Walking Dead Season 5 OST - "Tainted Meat" * Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends: Season 1 - "Flying Kipper Theme" Trivia * First appearance of Lady. * First appearance of Arthur. * This episode marks Molly and Rosie's first speaking roles. * This is the first episode in which Diesel and Gordon do not appear. ** Additionally, Gordon is the only member of the Steam Team who does not appear in this episode. *** Gordon was originally supposed to have James' minor role in the episode. * Percy is the only engine who does not have lines in this episode. * Donald 9 and Douglas 10 is now the permanent voice actor for Thomas, Bill, and Ben due to Avonside being removed from the cast. * This episode is the exact same length as "By A Hair", making them tied for the longest episode of the series so far. * This episode marks the first of many things: ** It is the first episode to feature the engines' white running boards. ** It is the first episode where HydesR01 stars as all the characters he voices. Edward, BoCo, Arthur, and Diesel 10. ** It is the first episode to contain soundtracks by Kevin MacLeod ''and ''TTTE. ** It is the first episode to have a time-skip happen within the episode. * This episode is the third in a row to have the final scenes of the episode take place at night. * This episode contains soundtracks from TTTE: Season 1 ''and ''The Walking Dead ''TV Series, ''Season 5, ''and ''Kevin MacLeod. * This episode's title comes from Arthur and Lady coming to a new '''strange place, but being greeted by friendly faces. Goofs/Errors * When Thomas passes Emily, his front right wheel is derailed. * Most of the engines are missing their SFX for their movements. * NWR Emily No. 12 wasn't credited for her voice as Emily in this episode. ** However, Donald 9 and Douglas 10 noticed this, and added it to the description of the video. * In the bird's eye view shot of Thomas, Edward, BoCo, Emily, and James, Donald 9 and Douglas 10's dog's paw can be seen in the upper left corner. * When Sir Topham Hatt is talking to Thomas, he is standing on a flatbed between Thomas and Emily. However, when Emily leaves to shunt Thomas to the Works, Sir Topham Hatt and the flatbed are not there. * When Thomas arrives at the yard next to Arthur, Gordon can be seen in between Toby and Lady sitting off the rails. * When Toby is speaking with Thomas, Lady and Arthur, Lady is not alongside Toby. * After Arthur leaves Thomas and Toby in the yard, Arthur can still be seen next to Thomas. * In the overhead shot of Henry at the points, they are set against him, but when you see Henry's point of view, they are set for him to pass through. * In the ending shot of Diesel 10, piles of track and engines can be seen behind him. Episode List Category:Episodes